The Wedding
by inuyashalover2-4-6
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding. Please comment and rate.


The Wedding -  
This is a fanfic about Bella and Edward's wedding. Hope you like it. Please comment and rate. I don't own Twilight.

I graned as i looked around the room. Alice had outdone herself this time. I was having flash-backs from my disasterous 18th birthday. I only got to briefly see what damage she had wrecked before Alice whisked me off.

"Come on," she said, her gold eyes gleaming with excitement. She had been waiting for this day for a few months now. I allowed myself to be pulled away from her. Right before I came, I had a spasm of fear. Not about the wedding, but about what would happen after. I tried not to think of the pain and I almost didn't come. But i couldn't do that to Edward or Alice. Or even Charlie. He had been trying to get over the fact that I was getting married. And to Edward Cullen, no less! He was still a bit disgruntled about Edward being the source of my depression almost a year ago. I winced at the memory.

"Bella. Bella!" Alice's voice woke me from the nightmare-ish daydream. We were in her room.

"Ummm...sorry. What was that?"

"I was asking if you can still fit your dress. Can you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can," I answered.

"Well then, you kind of need to put it on. Here you go," I went to go put it on. "Edward's going to love you in that," she squealed in delight, appraising me. "Your shoes are over there," she pointed at the wall next to the door. They were white, strappy heels. I was probably going to kill myself in them with my luck. Then she sat me in a swivel chair and started to do my hair and makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. I looked more confident than I felt. I wanted to see Edward, but Alice insisted on following all the rules, and that meant no Edward until the wedding. A grandfather clock tolling alerted me it was time. That's when I noticed my maid of honor was already in her dress. She looked stunning. She ushered me out and I looked for Charlie. There he was. I motioned for him to come over. Even he looked nice. The Wedding March played as I took Charlie's arm. I smiled brightly, surprisingly eager, when I saw Edward's perfect face. I was still too far away to see his molten gold eyes. When I could see them, I noticed they were extra light, he had just gone hunting a few days ago with Emmett. He smiled at me with my favorite crooked smile. A few seconds later I exhaled. I had forgotten to breathe again. As the priest said everything, I took in Edward's perfect face. His pale white face was the same as when I first met him; square jaw, full lips, the straight line of his nose, his angled cheekbones, his untidy bronze hair. But the perfection still shocked me.  
"I do," he said, his voice soft as velvet.  
"And you Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live"  
"I do," I said, my voice full of enthusiasm. Little did he know how long we would live.  
"You may now kiss the bride," Edward leaned down and kissed me, while I concentrated on not reacting like I usually do.  
Afterward, I hunted down Renee and Charlie and gave them each a hug. "I thought you said it was just a crush," Renee teased.  
"It was, or at least I thought it was"  
Then i walked off to find Angela, Ben and Jessica.  
"I still can't belive this. Edward Cullen," Jessica said in disbelief. I almost hadn't invited her, but she had been my first friend in Forks.  
"Yeah. I mean, I knew you were close, but I didn't expect this," Angela agreed.  
"Where's Mike?" I asked, looking around for my old friend.  
"He couldn't come. Something about work"  
"Oh," Jacob wasn't here either.  
Quicker than I realized, it was over. Edward took my hand and led me into his house. I thought he was taking me to his room, but he led me to a different door. He pushed it open and I gasped.  
It was a bedroom. "This is where you will sleep until we go to Alaska. Is it agreeable to you?" he smiled slightly. I nodded helplessly.  
"Goodnight, my love," he said, his voice velvet smooth. Then he closed the door as he left. Then I took a better look around. The room was blue. Ok, well only the bed, the walls, and the carpet were blue. The rest was white. I flopped down on the bed and drifted into sleep.

Yeah, I'm not writing anymore. It's called The Wedding for a reason, it's just the wedding. Hope you like it. Please comment and rate. 


End file.
